<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments like these by secretlanguage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568642">Moments like these</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlanguage/pseuds/secretlanguage'>secretlanguage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Timeskip Tsukishima, i don’t know how to tag, softie tsukishima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlanguage/pseuds/secretlanguage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima catches you asleep in his sweatshirt and is reminded of the reasons he loves you. </p>
<p>genre : fluff<br/>pairing : tsukishima x gn!reader<br/>warnings : established relationships, timeskip (kinda) tsukishima</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments like these</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Tsukishima</strong> announced his presence in your shared home, only to receive your soft snores in response. He silently followed the sound of your slumber and found you sleeping on the couch. His usual stern face softened into a warm smile as he realised that you were wearing his old karasuno sweatshirt. Tsukki usually hated venerable moments like this, but this was with you. </p>
<p>He bent down and pressed his lips gently against your forehead. He took a couple of photos to change his phone wallpaper to before lifting you into his arms, being careful not to wake you. He carried you to your bedroom and laid you down, admiring you and reminiscing from the time he once wore that sweatshirt. Moments later, he tucked you under a blanket and kissed your forehead once again before quietly slipping out of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around an hour later, you awoke to the smell of food cooking. Stumbling out of bed and rubbing sleep out of your eyes, you made your way to the kitchen as you muttered out “Kei?”. He turned around taking a look at you, “Did you sleep well? I made dinner for us”. You simply nodded and hummed in response as you watched him cook. He glanced at you a couple of times, seeming like he was about to say something but deciding not to.</p>
<p>”What is it?” You finally asked after the fifth time, only receiving a confused look in return.</p>
<p>“You want to say something, just say it” </p>
<p>“You’re wearing my sweatshirt” </p>
<p>“That’s all you wanted to say?”</p>
<p>”It better not smell all gross and sweaty because you slept in it.”</p>
<p>”Kei you are so mean!” you answered, poking your tongue out at him and shoving him gently. </p>
<p>“I know” He plated up the food and set it down at the small table with you trailing along behind him. Tsukishima will never admit to it, but he loves being vulnerable sometimes, especially with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! :) I’m not very happy with how this turned out as I didn’t have much of a direction with it. I still thinks it’s kinda cute, i’m just not proud of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>